MASTER BLOOD
by Air Pyori
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo memiliki master mungil bernama Kuchiki Rukia. Sang master memang memiliki garis keturunan yang tidak biasa. Tapi Ichigo juga bukan bawahan biasa. A request from Anemone Jie. Warning, RnR plis minna.


**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

**.**

**Fic R****equest For Anemone Jie****.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : M For Safe**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja. hehehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sungguh kau mau melakukan apa saja untukku?"

"Tentu saja, aku akan memberikan apa saja yang kau inginkan…"

Ichigo hanya menyeringai lebar mendengar nada manja itu. Wajah wanita ini terang saja terlihat begitu tertarik dengan Ichigo. Soal ingin memberikan apa saja itu sungguh benar. Ayolah, wanita mana yang tidak terpesona dengan bentuk wajah dan fisik Ichigo yang serba sempurna ini. Hanya wanita tidak normal yang tidak bisa melihat betapa indahnya seorang Kurosaki Ichigo ini. Tidak perlu mencari, wanita akan mengantri untuk dirinya tanpa perlu diminta. Bahkan mereka rela memberikan apa saja untuk bisa semalam bersama dengan pria berambut orange ini.

Seringaian tajam khas dirinya saja sudah membuat wanita di pelukannya ini berwajah merah karena tersipu.

Tanpa basa basi, Ichigo menekan tubuh sintal sang wanita berambut merah ini ke dinding di gang sempit dan gelap ini. Wanita ini adalah wanita yang ditemuinya tidak sampai setengah jam yang lalu di sebuah bar kecil di pinggiran kota Tokyo. Tidak sulit mengajaknya kemari setelah bercengkerama sebentar sambil saling melempar puji-pujian yang walau bohong pasti disukai oleh wanita murahan mana saja. Buktinya, hanya sekedar mengatakan kalau Ichigo ingin mengajaknya keluar, wanita ini menurut saja tanpa banyak alasan.

"Bagaimana kalau aku… ingin hidupmu?" lirih Ichigo tepat di telinganya yang masih tertutup rambutnya yang berwarna merah itu. Cahaya minim dari lampu jalanan yang mengintip dari celah gang ini membuat Ichigo leluasa melakukan apa saja. Ya, apa saja.

"Tentu…" lirih wanita itu sama rendahnya dengan suara Ichigo.

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak keberatan kan kalau aku ingin… darahmu?"

"Eh?"

Ichigo segera menutup mulut wanita itu sebelum sempat dia mencerna maksud kata-kata Ichigo. Dengan gesit, Ichigo menyeringai lebar dan menempelkan bibirnya di sudut leher wanita berambut merah ini. Langsung saja gigi taringnya menyembul keluar dan menancap di kulit putihnya. Ini sungguh―

"Ichigo, berhenti."

Sialan.

Padahal Ichigo sudah berhasil melukai lehernya dan tinggal menghisap darah segar yang sudah diinginkannya sejak lama ini. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia berpuasa. Mencari darah yang sesuai untuknya benar-benar sulit. Dia tidak ingin sembarangan menyentuh darah yang tidak dia sukai. Paling tidak, darah wanita lugu yang menyebalkan walau murahan tidaklah sulit untuknya. Dan kini…

Ah, masa bodoh, Ichigo mengabaikan suara itu dan berniat melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda ini. Sudah kepalang tanggung kenapa juga disuruh berhenti.

"Aku bilang berhenti selagi aku masih berbaik hati!" serunya dengan nada rendah yang amat dingin. Oh, kalau kau mendengarnya mungkin saja bulu kudukmu akan ikut merinding.

Ichigo mendorong jatuh wanita yang nyaris jadi korbannya itu dengan kesal. Yayaya, wanita ini sudah pingsan sejak Ichigo menancapkan taringnya, jadi biarkan saja dia tergeletak di jalan. Toh wanita ini tidak ada harganya untuk Ichigo.

"Kau mengganggu saja, Rukia! Tch, menyebalkan!" gerutu Ichigo.

"Bukankah aku sudah melarangmu mengambil darah manusia lain? Kau tidak mendengarkan perintah master-mu sendiri, kau pikir kau masih berhak tinggal denganku?" kata wanita mungil yang dipanggil Rukia itu.

"Aku sudah berpuasa lebih dari satu minggu karena siklus bulananmu yang menyebalkan itu! Kau ingin aku mati kelaparan hah?!" balas Ichigo sama sebalnya.

"Hei, apa kau ingin membunuhku hah?! Kau pikir kehilangan banyak darah itu enak?! Kau ingin aku anemia parah hah? Kalau aku mati kau juga yang repot!"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau benar-benar menyebalkan kalau sudah marah," rutuk Ichigo yang akhirnya menyerah setelah adu debat, yang tidak pernah bisa dimenangkan olehnya ini kapanpun dia inginkan.

"Sebelum kau pergi, lakukan sesuatu dulu dengan wanita itu. Jangan jadi pria tidak bertanggungjawab setelah kau 'menghabisi' nya seperti itu."

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya. Jangan menuduhku seperti penjahat cabul begitu!"

Ichigo berlutut tepat di sebelah wanita pingsan itu, tangannya mengusap dahi wanita berambut merah itu dengan perlahan.

Ichigo tengah menghapus memori wanita ini sebelum dia bertemu Ichigo. Jadi kenangan akan Ichigo akan otomatis dihapus darinya. Dengan begini Ichigo bukan lagi pria tidak bertanggungjawab kan?

"Sudah, sekarang kau mau kemana?" ujar Ichigo yang kini tepat berdiri di depan wanita mungil-nya. Yah, wanita miliknya yang akhirnya menjadi sang master untuknya.

"Kita pulang."

Tanpa banyak membantah lagi, Ichigo menuruti sang master dan mengikuti wanita bertubuh imut ini dari belakang.

Wanita yang bernama… Kuchiki Rukia.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Kurosaki Ichigo adalah satu dari sekian banyak ras vampir yang bertahan hidup selama ini. 100 tahun yang lalu, klan Kurosaki yang merupakan ras vampir, pernah melakukan perjanjian dengan keluarga bangsawan yang berasal dari keturunan penyihir. Klan Kuchiki.

Awalnya klan Kuchiki bermaksud memusnahkan seluruh ras vampir supaya bisa menjaga ketenangan dunia. Jika ras vampir masih hidup, tentu saja bisa mengganggu keberadaan manusia lain. Tapi, klan Kurosaki berjanji tidak akan pernah mengganggu satu manusia pun asal klan Kuchiki mau melakukan perjanjian dengannya.

Menjadi master sang vampir untuk menjaga keturunannya kelak.

Menjadi master sama dengan menjadi makanan rutin untuk vampir. Karena, menjadi master sang vampir, sang master harus memberikan darahnya kepada sang vampir akan dia bisa bertahan hidup.

Dan kini, hal yang sama yang dilakukan leluhur Rukia dulu, dilakukan juga olehnya.

Yang menyenangkan di sini adalah, sang vampir bisa diperintah sesuai kehendak sang master. Titah sang master adalah kewajiban bagi sang vampir.

Namun, karena insiden 70 tahun yang lalu, terjadi pembantaian besar-besaran kepada keluarga vampir yang direncanakan oleh pemuka masyarakat yang mengetahui keberadaan sang vampir yang bocor entah dari oknum mana.

Kini Ichigo adalah satu-satunya vampir yang selamat karena keluarga Kuchiki.

Hidup Ichigo sudah diabdikan untuk sang Kuchiki terakhir ini.

"Kau jangan keluar sendirian Ichigo," ujar Rukia ketika mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju mansion megah milik Kuchiki. Meskipun keturunan penyihir, Rukia sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan sihir apapun. Itu karena, leluhurnya melindungi Rukia dengan mengambil bakat itu sejak Rukia dilahirkan. Jika penyihir masih hidup, kemungkinan mengenai vampir akan tercium. Tidak vampir saja yang dibantai, tapi penyihir juga. Itu karena mereka melindungi vampir yang ingin dimusnahkan.

"Aku tahu, berhentilah mengkhawatirkanku begitu. Akulah yang seharusnya melindungimu. Bukan kau," balas Ichigo.

"Aku tidak akan mengalami hal buruk selama mereka tahu aku manusia biasa. Tidak sepertimu…"

"Kalau kau khawatir padaku, bisakah kau mengabulkan keinginanku yang tadi?"

"Yang tadi?" ulang Rukia bingung.

"Kau tahu, seminggu itu sudah sangat lama. Dan jatah tiga hari sekalimu itu… seharusnya diganti tahu!"

PLAAK!

"Aw!"

Rukia dengan kesal menampar kepala orange vampir tidak tahu diri ini. Setelah memelototinya dengan kesal, Rukia akhirnya berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan vampir sialan ini.

"Hei Master! Tunggu aku!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Desahan, erangan, rintihan… melebur menjadi satu dalam ruangan super besar di mansion ini. Yah, kamar tidur sang master yang begitu mewah lengkap dengan barang-barang ber-brand terkenal dengan harga yang di atas rata-rata itu. Dan di sinilah Rukia, berbaring di atas kasur king size mewahnya.

Rukia memejamkan matanya.

Giginya menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan erat. Napasnya sudah tidak beraturan sekarang. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari seluruh tubuhnya. Dadanya juga naik turun mencoba memasok oksigen lebih banyak. Lebih…

"Ichigo… ahh…"

Tangan-tangan besar Ichigo mulai bersemangat membuka kancing-kancing kemeja Rukia. Sedari tadi hanya mencium sekitar lehernya tidak cukup menyenangkan untuk Ichigo. Dia ingin lebih, lebih dalam menjelajah tubuh sang master ini.

Rukia yang sejak masuk ke mansion mereka ini langsung terkejut saat Ichigo memeluknya dari belakang, mencium bibirnya dengan ganas dan panas. Mereka masih berada di pintu mansion, tapi sang vampir sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Karena keahlian sang vampir, yang bisa bergerak lebih cepat dari angin, tidak pernah bertambah tua bahkan setelah 100 tahun berlalu, mengangkat beban yang melebihi beban yang bisa diangkut manusia normal, bisa meregenerasi tubuh mereka yang terluka, dan kulit dinginnya seperti es yang begitu pucat tanpa hawa kehidupan yang mengalir di tubuhnya, kini Rukia sudah terbaring pasrah di bawah kurungan Ichigo yang masih tidak sabaran untuk hal ini.

Rukia memejamkan matanya erat seraya memeluk leher kencang leher sang vampir yang masih sibuk menciumi sekitar tulang selangka dan bahunya.

"Argh!"

Rukia terbelalak ketika sudut lehernya terasa panas dan sakit. Sangat sakit…

"Rukia? Rukia… maafkan aku… aku…" lirih Ichigo saat matanya terlihat begitu merasa bersalah pada Rukia.

Yah, setiap kali Ichigo mencoba menggigitnya seperti ini, Rukia akan merasa kesakitan luar biasa. Itu karena Rukia adalah manusia biasa tanpa bakat sihirnya. Meskipun sudah sering dilakukan, tetap saja sakitnya tidak pernah berkurang.

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tatapan teduh dan senyum lemahnya. Tangan mungilnya bergerak mengelus wajah tampan sang vampir di atasnya ini.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lakukan saja… aku tahu seminggu ini kau sudah menderita…" balas Rukia.

Taring Ichigo yang sudah keluar sejak berhasil menggigit leher Rukia kini sudah memerah karena darahnya. Sekitar mulut Ichigo juga memerah karena darah yang menempel itu.

"Maafkan aku…" lirih Ichigo.

Rukia mengangguk pelan.

Setelah sekilas mencium bibir mungil itu, Ichigo melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda itu.

Ichigo menghisap darah sang master dengan perlahan. Bukannya Ichigo senang melakukan hal ini. Hatinya juga ikut sakit setiap kali melihat Rukia yang kesakitan seperti ini. Tapi, Rukia sendiri yang meminta melakukan ini. Rukia sadar, sesempurna apapun vampir Ichigo yang bisa hidup ratusan tahun tanpa makanan dan minuman, dia tetap butuh darah untuk membuatnya tetap bertahan. Semua orang juga tahu bahwa vampir tidak memiliki darah yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya untuk menopangnya hidup.

Ichigo tidak mau menyakiti Rukia. Tidak ingin Rukia tersakiti karenanya.

"Ichi… gohh…"

Perlahan, tangan Ichigo menjelajah di sekitar dada mungil yang masih tertutup bra itu. Ketika sampai di tujuannya, Ichigo mencoba meremas daging kenyal itu dengan gerakan tertentu yang membuat Rukia merasa nyaman. Tapi tetap saja wanita mungil-nya ini bergerak gelisah karena rangsangannya.

Setelah puas dengan lehernya, Ichigo bergerak turun ke dada Rukia. Mengecup pelan puting kemerahannya yang nyaris berwarna cokelat itu hingga membuat Rukia melenguh nikmat.

Sayang, Ichigo memang tidak pernah puas hanya di satu titik. Ichigo kembali menancapkan taringnya di sekitar dada Rukia.

Walaupun Ichigo suka menggigit dimana pun yang dia inginkan, tapi semua bekas gigitan ini akan hilang dengan sendirinya.

Tangan Ichigo juga tak diam. Bergerak terus… turun… menyingkap rok selutut milik Rukia. Entah karena begitu bersemangat atau terlalu kuat, tanpa sengaja, Ichigo yang tadinya bermaksud hanya menarik celana dalam Rukia, malah menariknya hingga robek.

"Kyaaa! Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Harus berapa kali kubilang jangan terlalu kasar!" pekik Rukia seraya memukul kepala orange yang masih sibuk menghisap dadanya dengan serius.

"Aw, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu," balas Ichigo yang akhirnya melepaskan dengan terpaksa hisapannya karena Rukia yang tiba-tiba mengamuk itu.

"Kalau kau begitu lagi, aku tidak mau melakukannya lagi denganmu!" ancam Rukia.

Ichigo terbelalak tak percaya. Wajahnya langsung memucat parah.

"A-apa? A-aku… maafkan aku. Sungguh maafkan aku… aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi…" mohon Ichigo merasa bersalah.

"Kalau begitu kau sudah selesai bukan? Tubuhku penuh darah sekarang!"

"Tidak," kembali Ichigo menyeringai.

Kini sang vampir kembali menindih tubuh sang master dan melakukan ciuman maut yang bisa membuat Rukia segera kehilangan oksigennya. Dimana-mana vampir memang bisa saja kehilangan kendali atas dirinya jika dia terlalu bersemangat. Tapi, Rukia adalah manusia istimewa yang bisa mengendalikan kendali sang vampir tanpa disadarinya. Hanya dengan satu jarinya, Rukia bisa membuat Ichigo patuh padanya tanpa perlu melakukan apa-apa.

Ciuman Ichigo memang terasa kasar, tapi lembut bersamaan. Bibir tipisnya bisa dengan mudah memanja bibir Rukia dan membelai lidah sang wanita mungil ini sampai terjadi perang lidah yang luar biasa panas. Rukia memejamkan matanya lagi seraya mengacak rambut Ichigo. Vampir tampan ini kemudian perlahan-lahan menyingkap rok Rukia sepenuhnya hingga membuat pinggul hingga kakinya terbuka sepenuhnya tanpa tertutup apapun lagi. Tapi secepat kilat Ichigo bisa melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya saat masih berciuman panas dengan Rukia.

Dalam hitungan detik, Ichigo sudah membalik tubuh mungil Rukia tanpa disadarinya.

Ichigo kembali menggigit punggung Rukia. Yah selama ini Rukia sudah hapal titik mana saja yang jadi kesukaan Ichigo kalau dia ingin menggigitnya.

Rukia mencengkeram bantal di bawah wajahnya saat tubuh bawah vampir sialan ini menggesek permukaan pinggul belakangnya dengan mesra. Desahan menguat terdengar ketika tangan Ichigo ikut-ikutan meremas dadanya yang tadinya masih terluka bekas gigitan pria brengsek ini.

Tapi kalau sudah begini, rasa sakit bisa jadi rasa nikmat yang luar biasa.

Pantas saja kalau Ichigo ingin menggigit Rukia, dia pasti melakukan hal ini.

"Rukia… kau sangat basah…"

"Ugh! Diamlah… haaaa… argh…" racau Rukia yang mulai merasa tidak tertahankan lagi.

Jari-jari Ichigo-lah yang kini menusuknya dari belakang. Mengacak-acak wilayah intimnya sampai cairan berlendir dengan wangi khas itu berdesakan keluar. Rukia pun hampir terlonjak karena kaget saat tiga hari Ichigo sekaligus masuk ke dalam demi memperlebar pintu masuk itu. Pinggulnya bergerak gelisah saat diangkat-angkatnya karena rangsangan gila vampir ini.

"Sabar… sabar… kau belum merasa puas kan?" bisik Ichigo di telinga Rukia.

Sialan! Apanya yang belum puas?!

Wajah Rukia sudah panas sekali sekarang. Napasnya sudah kacau balau menyesuaikan kenikmatan yang tiada henti ini. Bagaimana mungkin Ichigo bisa melakukan banyak gerakan di tubuh Rukia dalam satu waktu? Meremas dadanya dengan gerakan begitu nikmat dan gerakan gesit di bagian pribadi Rukia?

Ahh, Rukia lupa dia vampir.

"Ce… patlah…" mohon Rukia.

Karena rasa sakit akibat gigitan Ichigo itu, Rukia sudah tidak sanggup lagi bertahan.

Ichigo kembali menyeringai. Tanpa basa basi lagi, Ichigo segera menusuk miliknya ke milik Rukia hingga membuat Rukia menjerit.

Entah ini gila atau apa, Rukia merasa lega karena sekarang miliknya terasa menyenangkan saat Ichigo memasukinya.

Ichigo memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dan satu tangannya menyentuh dagu Rukia agar menghadapnya. Mereka kembali berciuman. Kali ini, Rukia ikut mendesah di dalam ciuman mereka yang selalu menyenangkan ini.

Gerakan konstan di bawah sana membuat Ichigo benar-benar hilang kendali. Ichigo berusaha mengendalikan dirinya. Dia tidak mau bertambah menyakiti Rukia dengan dirinya yang bisa saja kehilangan kendali dan membuat Rukia bertambah sakit. Menyadari hal itu, di sela-sela ciuman mereka, Rukia menyentuhkan tangannya ke tangan Ichigo yang masih memegang dagunya. Perlahan, Rukia menggenggam tangan besar itu.

Ichigo melepaskan ciumannya dan terpaku melihat Rukia yang sudah tersenyum teduh itu. Senyum Rukia adalah satu dari sekian alasan Ichigo ingin menjadikan Rukia master-nya. Senyum sang malaikat.

"Tidak apa-apa… jangan khawatir…" lirih Rukia.

Ichigo kembali terenyuh saat mendengar kata-kata itu. Rukia jelas mengetahui dirinya yang takut hilang kendali.

Karena dulu… sebelum Rukia menjadi masternya, Ichigo sempat hilang kendali dan berusaha membunuh Rukia.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Pakaian berantakan, kasurnya tidak dikenali lagi warnanya. Semua cairan tumpah di sana. Darahnya, itu…

Vampir memang tidak pernah tidur. Itu karena mereka memang tidak bisa tidur meski mereka ingin.

Tapi pakaian Rukia sudah berganti dengan gaun tidurnya. Mungkin semalam Rukia sudah kelelahan jadi dia tak sadar jika dirinya tiba-tiba jatuh tertidur.

"Selamat pagi, My Lady…"

Rukia melirik ke arah pintu masuk. Ichigo sudah berdiri di sana dengan nampan makanan.

"Kau pasti tahu aku baru saja bangun," tebak Rukia.

"Aku bahkan tahu apa yang kau mimpikan," jawab Ichigo yang tak sampai dua detik sudah berdiri di samping Rukia dengan nampan makanan itu. Padahal, kalau manusia normal biasa, perlu tiga menit dari pintu untuk tiba di kasur Rukia. Yayaya… dia kan vampir.

"Susu cokelat, telur mata sapi, bacon, roti panggang dan… oh ya, jus jeruk."

"Hei, aku mau shiratama… aku tidak suka jus jeruk," rengek Rukia.

"Tidak. Kau kelelahan dan butuh vitamin untuk asupan energimu. Aku kasihan dengan tubuhmu yang tidak kunjung membesar ini," jelas Ichigo.

"Memangnya ini salah siapa?"

"Makanlah ini dan jangan protes My Lady, kau harus pergi ke sekolah sekarang."

"Hei… vampir sepertimu bisa melakukan apa saja kan?"

"Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu," jawab Ichigo.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu lebih baik beritahu aku…"

"Kalau aku melakukannya, lalu tanggungjawabmu apa? Kau harus punya tanggungjawab untuk masa depanmu!"

"Dasar pelit!"

"Aku tidak pelit kalau kau minta hal lain, kecuali membuatkan pekerjaan rumahmu."

Rukia bersedekap dada dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Ayolah My Lady…" bujuk Ichigo yang mengerti kalau Rukia merajuk padanya.

"Tidak usah pedulikan aku! Kau benar-benar vampir menyebalkan! Aku menyesal jadi master-mu!"

Ichigo tersenyum tipis dan meletakkan nampan bawaaannya di sebelah meja Rukia. Ichigo kemudian duduk di sebelah Rukia, mencoba memeluk master mungilnya ini. Rukia tidak membalas pelukannya selain menyandarkan dirinya di pelukan sang vampir.

"Aku mencintaimu… aku bisa saja melakukan banyak hal untuk menyenangkanmu. Perintahmu adalah kewajiban untukku. Tapi… kau juga punya kewajiban sendiri. Hidupku adalah milikmu. Kau bebas melakukan apa saja pada diriku. Kau mengerti kan maksudku?"

"Aku mengerti, tapi aku tidak mau memaafkanmu hari ini hanya karena kau merayuku!"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Apalagi yang kau inginkan?"

"Tetaplah di sisiku…"

"Sesuai dengan keinginanmu, My Lady."

.

.

FIN

.

.

23th September 2013

.

.

Holaa minna hehehe, hadir dengan oneshoot yang astaga! Saya bisa bikin oneshoot pendek hehehehe… dan ini adalah vampir fic pertama saya, semoga gak aneh yaaa…

Ya, sebenarnya sih maunya dijabarin semua, tapi takutnya jadi panjang banget dan berakhir dengan multichapter, jadi saya sih maunya fokus ke adegan sana aja hihihih…

Buat yang penasaran, boleh diimajinasikan sesuka hati kok hehehe…

Makasih yang udah baca apalagi sampe review…

Ini rikues yang udah lama banget… maaf baru bisa diselesaikan sekarang ya. Saya buatnya juga hanya dua jam… jadi mohon maaf kalo ada yang kurang atau… hehehe…

Sayonara…


End file.
